Sly as a Fox
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: A christmas fic! It takes place five years after the war. What will the GW boys get each other? A little AU, because Treize is still alive...1x2x5 3x4 On haitus! It will be finished...just not soon.
1. Halfbaked Ideas and Possesed Tape

Sly as a Fox

"I love him more!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

A harried looking blonde rushed into the small room where two young girls stood, screaming at each other. "What is going on??" Quatre Raberbra Winner asked, looking around at the war zone that had once been the guest room.

"I think they were fighting over who loved you most." A tall boy appeared and looked over his shoulder, ignoring the long bangs that hung in his eyes "That's the only thing I've heard them talk about since I met them." Trowa Barton looked at his lover's nieces, biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. Usually he had no problem showing his sense of humor to Quatre, but today there were witnesses, and he had a reputation to protect.

Quatre glared at him then sighed, and shook his head "Would you take them and keep them busy so that I can clean this room up?" he asked, rubbing his temples. His nieces had been staying with him and Trowa for two days now, and he hadn't been able to get any nookie since they arrived. So, needless to say, he was a little annoyed.

"Come on girls." Trowa said, lifting the two five-year-olds up "You can help me make Christmas cookies." He glanced at Quatre as he left and couldn't help the small smile that appeared. Quatre's frown was so adorable that he couldn't help but smile. He sighed as he went downstairs, carrying the little girls. Every part of Quatre was adorable, but that rarely seen frown…oy gods. If he wasn't careful, he would end up being a hopeless romantic like Duo. And then where would he be?

Quatre gazed around the room bemused. He wished someone would explain to him how two five years olds could make this much of a mess in two minutes. At least they hadn't managed to dig out Trowa's Christmas present, which was had he had been afraid would happen. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Trowa was gone, then glanced toward the loose floorboard that covered his present. He smiled, shook his head, and got to work.

* * *

_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_  
_Heero and Wufei are mad  
__I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
_'_Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

Duo Maxwell bounced around his apartment, singing his slightly slightly adapted version of 'I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas', and hugging a small fox. Heero Yuy stalked into the room followed closely by Chang Wufei.

"Duo!" Heero snapped "If you get Quatre's present sick Trowa will kill you!" he grabbed the tiny fox cub and put it back in its cage.

"Aw, c'mon Hee-chan!" Duo whined, "The little guy was getting bored! Imagine, spending all your time in a cage…" he shuddered, then looked at his lovers imploringly.

"Where do you think he gets these half baked ideas?" Wufei asked, looking at Heero.

"I think it's the braid." Heero replied "Cuts off the oxygen to his brain."

Wufei nodded, attempting to look wise and only managing to look evil "So then we would be doing him a favor if we cut it off, right?"

"Right." Heero replied, smirking.

"Ahh! Not the hair! Not the hair!" Duo ducked past them and ran into the bedroom, giving them no choice but to follow him. Still grinning evilly his two lovers gave chase.

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Trowa yelped at the vidphone screen.

"He took it out of its cage and danced with it." Wufei repeated grimly. "Heero and I told him not to, but you know Duo…"

"Unfortunately…" Trowa muttered, his eye narrowing. "Wufei, please make sure he doesn't do that again! If it becomes attached to him, then Quatre will be heartbroken…" Trowa sighed, his super-bangs drooping slightly.

"Don't worry." Wufei replied grimly. "We have him under lock and key, so it won't happen again."

"Wait, the fox is under lock and key?"

"No, Duo."

Trowa stared at Wufei in disbelief, then smiled "In that case, would you like to help with something? Since you won't be distracted…" he leaned forward and began muttering, and soon had Wufei's approval and support.

* * *

"Trowa? Trowa, where are you?" a desperate pleading voice somehow managed to fill the whole mansion. Trowa still didn't know how such a small person could make so much noise, but he had slowly become used to it.

"What, Quatre?" he yelled back, rummaging through his dresser drawers "I'm a little busy!"

"Please! You've got to come help me!" he sensed the tears in his lovers voice and sighed. It had been so hard for him lately…he closed the drawer and trotted out of the room, heading toward the small blondes voice.

Quatre sat in the middle of the living room, tape stuck in his hair and wrapping paper flung around various parts of the room "I can't get it to work!" he whimpered, motioning to the tape stuck to his hands, face, sweater, pants, and just about every where else. He had small pieces of paper stuck to the tape, and looked a like a gift himself. In front of him lay a pile of gifts; a gift certificate for a years worth of beer for Duo, a new laptop for Heero, a box of white chocolates for Wufei, a dart board with Heero's face on it for Relena, a model of Deathscyth for Lady Une, "_The Phantom of The Opera"_ for Zechs, a glass rose for Trieze, a disk containing pictures of Zechs for Noin, a new medical kit for Sally, and an eyebrow plucker for Dorothy.

Trowa sighed and shook his head "Come on." He said kindly, helping the blond stand up. "Quatre, how did you manage this?"

Quatre whimpered "Its not my fault! The tape is possessed!"

Trowa gave his lover an odd look, then smirked "Obviously. You go change; I'll clean up in here."

Quatre smiled "All right. Is Duo still coming over to help us bake Christmas cookies?"

Trowa nodded "Of course. He would never break a promise. I think Heero and Wufei are tagging along, though."

Quatre smiled "The more, the merrier." As he turned to leave, a scream split the air.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhangy, no? This is my third story, and my first multiple chapters fic. Go me! You must R&R so that the muse will come back to me! Please! 


	2. Winter Wonderland

Relena Dorlian climbed out of her car and began walking towards Quatre's home. There was another emergency at the plant and the Winner heir's employees were panicking.

Duo, Heero, and Wufei had driven up ten minutes before Relena, but had parked down the lane so that they could have a nice, romantic walk. As they approached the Winner Mansion, Duo noticed Relena "Hey, Hee-chan, Wuffers, I have an idea." He whispered, an evil grin lighting up his face.

"I thought I smelled smoke." Wufei muttered, his eyes narrowed against the biting wind.

Heero smirked and glanced at the American "What, Duo?"

Duo winked at him and scooped up a handful of snow "Watch." He whispered, then started creeping towards Relena.

"He wouldn't." Wufei hissed.

"He would." Heero said calmly.

"Bet you ten creds he won't."

"Your on."

Duo continued sneaking towards Relena, unaware of his lovers conversation. When he was finally close enough he reached out, pulled Relena's jacket and coat away from her skin, and dumped the snow down her back.

"Wha…" Relena had time to say before the snow hit "AHHHHH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned and decked the braided boy.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"What was that?" Trowa asked, his eye going wide.

"Sounded like Relena!" Quatre gasped. The two men ran to the window just in time to see Duo get punched. Heero and Wufei stood a few feet away from the enraged blonde, laughing.

"What is he doing??" Quatre cried

"Looks like he's giving Heero money."

"Not Wufei! Duo! What did Duo do to make Relena scream??"

Trowa shrugged "Why don't you go ask?" Quatre stared at him for a second, then bolted towards the front door. As soon as he stepped outside, he regretted it, because his front lawn had become a war zone.

"Ouch! 'Lena, why did you punch me??" Duo whimpered.

"Because you put snow down my shirt, dolt!" she snarled, flinging a snow ball at him "And you two!" she said, turning her wrath onto Heero and Wufei "Stop laughing!" she turned and stalked past Quatre into the house, still muttering.

Quatre watched her go, then looked at the three men standing on his lawn "Um, please, come in…" he said lamely, trying to hide a smile as they straggled past him, heading towards the kitchen.

"So, Relena, what's up?" Trowa asked the woman once she calmed down. She had changed into one of Quatre's sister's outfits and was feeling better.

"There's a problem at one of the plants." She said grimly, looking at the young business man who sat next to her on the couch "The employees are on strike because Christmas isn't considered a holiday where they are, so the manager won't let them stay home that day."

Quatre frowned. He hadn't celebrated Christmas until he had started dating Trowa, but even before then he had respected those that did. It was considered a major holiday almost everywhere, and he intended for all his workers to have that day off if they wished. "I'll speak to him." The Winner heir said gruffly as he stood up.

"Don't be too hard on him, Quatre." Trowa said softly, placing a hand on his lovers arm.

Quatre smiled slightly "Don't worry, I won't." as he spoke, a loud crash and a yelp came from the kitchen.

"'Lena! Quatre! Trowa!" Duo's cry rang through the house "Come quick! I NEED HELP!!"

* * *

A/N: End chapter two. You've probably noticed that I like cliffhangers...sorry, I just can't help it.:) R&R, and I'll try and get the next part up as soon as possible. 


	3. Exploding Dough and Painful Plans

"Duo?" Quatre stood and looked at his lover, worried "Trowa, come on!" they ran into the kitchen and were confronted with an odd and amusing scene. Duo sat on the floor, looking confused and disoriented. He was covered in dough, baking soda, sugar, flour, and other baking items, and Heero was standing over him, glaring, while Wufei stood on the other side of the room, his eyebrow raised in disbelief and the side of his mouth twitching, threatening to become a smile.

"What happened?" Relena asked, poking her head over Trowa's shoulder to see what had occurred.

"Duo made something explode." Wufei said, succumbing to his desire to grin.

"Duo, the oven is a privilege, not a right!" Heero snarled down at the braided boy, his hands on his hips. The right side of his body was covered in all of the same powders that coated Duo, and he did not seem happy about it. Wufei, on the other hand, was completely clean and seemed very smug about it.

"How did you escape this…?" Relena asked Wufei, smiling slightly.

"I was getting brown sugar when the cookie dough exploded." Wufei said and gave a soft, rich laugh that was saved for his friends.

"It wasn't the dough…" Duo pouted, standing up and examining his braid "It was the hand held blender. I don't know what happened, Cat! I swear, I had nothing to do with it!"

Heero scowled, then rolled his eyes "Baka. Are you hurt?"

"No." Duo said, still pouting "But I have weird sticky stuff in my braid." He glared his friends as they all started laughing "Not that! You guys are sick!" he scowled, attempting to give Heero's glare of horrible death, and failed.

"S-sorry…" Quatre gasped, still giggling "You can use the shower if you want…you know where it is."

Duo shoved past his small friend, still muttering under his breath about sick, depraved people.

Quatre watched him go, amused, then focused on the kitchen and sighed. "This is going to take a while to clean…Duo had to make something explode the day the maid was sick, didn't he?"

Relena smiled slightly. "I'll take care of it, Quatre. You go handle the problem at the plant; I'll clean up."

"And I'll help." Trowa said and smiled at his lover gently before turning back to the kitchen. "But first I need to talk to Wufei…"

Wufei nodded, still smiling slightly, and followed the Cyclops out of the room.

* * *

"So, do you have any ideas?"

"Yes…but involves pain on your part."

"Of course it does."

"Oh, don't whine. I just need you to sprain your ankle so that you have an excuse to stay behind."

"….What?"

"You heard me. Une is going to have an emergency perventers assignment, and everyone but you and Quatre will go. Quatre won't go because he's only a part time agent, and you because you'll be hurt."

"Great. This sounds fun."

"Please?"

"Fine. But don't ask me for anything else. I hate the thought of having to succumb to pain…"

"Well, there is one thing…"

"No!"

* * *

"Wufei, Trowa, we need your help!" Relena yelled towards the living room where it sounded like the two men were having a heated argument. "Heero, go find them."

He looked at her and raised his eyebrow slightly "Yes, your majesty." He said, somehow managing to keep his voice mostly sarcasm free. Mostly. As he approached the living room door, he heard his lover and his friend discussing a topic, which caught his interest immediately "Did you say 'party'"? He said softly, leaning against the doorjamb, his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N: Chapter three! WOOHOO!(dances)

**Jaist Majere:**Glad you like it so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.


	4. The Magician Of Mess

The Magician Of Mess

"Duo, how did you manage this?" Relena sighed, exasperated. She had been scrubbing at the same spot for a half hour, and had made absolutely no progress.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, 'Lena." The braided boy replied cheerfully, absently tossing his still-wet braid over his shoulder before resuming his cleaning.

"Oh, wow, the amazing Magician of mess." She muttered dryly.

Quatre giggled and grinned down at the mop he had been pushing across the floor for the last twelve minutes "Relena's right, Duo. This stuff is impossible to clean."

Duo grinned, brushed his bangs out of his face, and lounged back against the cabinets "Just wait till I make cake for you guys."

"No!" the other two said in unison. There was a second of surprised silence, and then all three of the cleaners broke up into helpless laughter.

* * *

"You're doing what?" Heero exclaimed, not sure he had heard his optic friend correctly.

"A surprise party." Trowa said simply, fighting a grin.

"Yes, but are you sure you want to get her involved? She has caused us a lot of trouble…"

"Times have changed. C'mon Heero, we need your help." Wufei whimpered, plucking at his shirtsleeve in an eerie imitation of Duo.

Heero stared at the Chinese boy incredulously, and then sighed "Fine. But you realize how mean this is, right?"

Trowa nodded "Yes, but that just means he'll be extra happy to see us."

"Either that, or he'll deck you." Wufei muttered, "Now that we've had our little chat, can we head back? I think I just heard something break, and I don't want 'Lena or Quatre to strangle Duo. That's my job."

"What makes you think it was Duo?" Wufei and Heero both looked at Trowa, their eyes brows arched in a way that sent the clear message of 'Your kidding, right?' Trowa sighed, and allowed a small smile to slip onto his face "Okay, good point."

* * *

Five Days later

Three days till Christmas, and counting.

* * *

The phone rang, echoing despondently through the empty house.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Quatre muttered under his breath franticly. He leaned against the door trying to keep an arm around his groceries as he fished for his keys. His khaki slacks were tailored to his legs, and his soft cranberry colored sweater clung to his chest and shoulders. His hair flopped into his eyes, giving him another problem to focus on. "Crap. Trowa's right; I really do need a haircut." He muttered as the door finally swung inwards, almost depositing him and his groceries on the carpet.

He stumbled, caught himself, and ran towards the phone, trying to convince himself that he hadn't just heard multiple large 'Crack's from the egg cartons. "Hello." He gasped, dropping into a nearby chair and hitting a button.

Une's face filled the vid screen, looking just as severe as usual "Hello Mr. Winner. Is Trowa there?"

Quatre blushed "Please, Ms. Une, call me Quatre."

"I will when you stop calling me Ms. Une." She said, giving him a slight smile, which was promptly returned.

"Alright. Trowa isn't in right now, Une. Would you like me to give him a message?"

"Yes. Tell him there was an accident."

* * *

End chapter 4. Dun dun dun. What happened? What accident? Will Christmas be ruined? Will Quatre ever get his fox? Will Duo ever make edible food? The answer to all this and more, in the next chapter! Till then, R&R! 


	5. Marshaling the Troops

**Marshaling the Troops**

* * *

Two days till Christmas, and counting

* * *

"L2 has been attacked." Une stood at the head of the conference table, her countenance severe and tense, her arms crossed over her chest in an almost defensive posture. She had reverted to her 'Lady Une' phase, including the bun and glasses, which only thickened the mood of despair. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero sat along the right side of the table, while Wufei and Duo sat on the left.

The Chinese pilot sat curled up in his chair, with his head nestled in his arms. It wasn't the usual posture for a meeting, but then this wasn't a normal situation. Crutches were leaned against the chair next to him, a fact that he seemed to be trying to ignore. His leg, hidden by the table, was encased in a splint and mounds of roughly wound bandages.

Heero sat with his arms folded on the table, his eyes trained on Une in a respectful gesture that did not register, even to him. To his right, Trowa sat lounging back slightly, as if he were relaxed. To those who knew him, however, he seemed to be a tightly wound spring, ready to jump at any moment. Quatre sat beside his lover, his fingers tented authoritatively, his eyes resting on Une with a slightly glazed expression. Duo leaned forward in his chair, his knuckles white from the fists he had clenched upon the table, his eyes sparking with anger.

"What? What happened? I thought that colony was being protected now! Who did it?" The American pilot berated Une, his questions filled with rage and fear "Was anyone hurt?"

"We don't know." Une sighed, and propped her glasses up slightly to rub at the bridge of her nose. "The attack knocked out our communications. We haven't heard a thing since the assault started, which was about 1:00 p.m. yesterday. We need three of you to fly to L2 and assess the situation. Wufei, you obviously cannot go because of your sprained ankle. Quatre, I know you are needed here to deal with the strikers. Therefore, Heero, Duo, and Trowa shall be going."

The Chinese and Arabian pilots sighed in unison. They had both known they would not be going, and that there was no really reason to come to the meeting. But they had gone anyways, just in hopes that Une would not have a mission that would require their loved ones to be away for Christmas. Unfortunately, their hopes had been quite painfully dashed.

Une gave them a sympathetic glance, and then focused on the three going on the mission "I need you to be ready to leave as soon as possible." She said briskly, then turned and swept out of the room to avoid facing the unassigned pilots.

"This is going to be the worst Christmas ever." Duo whimpered, laying his head against the table. His comment echoed around the silent conference room, as if the walls themselves agreed.

* * *

Christmas Eve

* * *

Quatre awoke on the morning of Christmas Eve to the beeping of his alarm clock and the feeling of an empty bed. Trowa had left the day before, and Quatre had found himself with nothing but the striker's problems to work on. Therefore it wasn't all that surprising that he had managed to clear up the crisis the night before after a three hour-long conference with the union leader. And now he had a whole day to himself…

The blond man crawled out of his bed glumly, his soft blue eyes reflecting the sadness that the rest of his face showed. He stopped in front of the full-length mirror in his room and glared. Too long, messy blond hair, weary blue eyes with bags under them, baggy red pajama bottoms, and one earring. The gold hoop in his left ear had been acquired on his 18th birthday after a large quantity of alcohol and a debate with Trowa. Trowa had won, and henceforth Quatre Raberbra Winner had worn a small golden hoop in his ear.

God, when was the last time he had thought about that earring? His mind quickly supplied the answer; the last time Trowa was on a mission. Quatre pushed that thought out of his mind and stumbled towards his bathroom, muttering darkly about evil thoughts that should mind their own business.

His vidphone rang harshly from its position on the table he was in the process of hauling himself past, causing him to jump and curse fluently in several languages for a short period of time. After he had regained his composure he hit the 'accept' button, not overly surprised when Wufei's face appeared. What did surprise him, however, was that the other man had his hair loose around his shoulders, and seemed to be wearing black silk pajamas. He hadn't even known Wufei had silk pajamas.

"Hello, Wufei." The Arabian said glumly, kneeling by the table to that only his face showed. He wasn't embarrassed, just too lazy and tired to stand up.

The dark haired man on the other line grinned weakly "How would you like to get together? You know, early Christmas celebration and all that."

Quatre smiled slightly, mentally cursing himself. Sure, Trowa was out of town, but he still had other friends that he could visit. And Wufei was missing two lovers…he needed the company more then the young tycoon did. Quatre nodded, his smile becoming more genuine "I'd like that. I really would."

* * *

Whoa. I surprised myself with that chapter…not the longest, but at the same time…it is. I'm very proud of myself. This was supposed to be all fluff, but I've managed to slowly get better at tension/angst/non-WAFF stories. Go me. I also spent a lot of this chapter on details about the characters…I think I have seriously improved. I really hope this didn't depress anyone. Don't worry; it all has a happy ending!


	6. An Otter, a Walrus, and a Porcupine

An Otter, a Walrus, and a Porcupine

The day hadn't been as bad as he expected. Sure, Trowa was gone, but he had managed to keep himself busy the whole day. Most of his morning was taken up with a visit with Relena and Dorothy, who had recently gotten engaged. Then was a trip to the secluded home that Noin, Zechs, and their three-year-old daughter shared. He hadn't wanted to see Une, but because of an odd desire to see Treize he had dropped by their home. Not yet engaged, but probably very close, they seemed quite content. And Sally and Hilde…sure, there was an age difference, but he had never seen them happier.

Okay, he was lying to himself. All the happy couples…and here he was, without Trowa, his lover, the only man, no _person_, he had ever truly loved. God, he was depressed. Then, suddenly, it was time for his dinner date with Wufei. How fun.

The Chinese man had suggested a very nice, very cozy restaurant for dinner. The restaurant was, surprise, surprise, a Chinese one. God, how many clichés did Wufei fit into? Quatre shook his head, trying to shake out the unkind thoughts about his friend, and sighed.

He missed Trowa.

He parked his car and walked into the small restaurant, where he stood for a moment, scanning the tables in hope that he would see his friend. Spotting the gloomy looking man, he trotted over to the booth, unable to suppress a grin at his friend expression.

"God, Wufei, you look about as bad as I feel."

"Ah, Quatre, your quips are always welcome, no matter how trite they might be." He snapped back, his black eyes sparking.

"Feeling a bit snarky today, are we?"

"You're one to talk." He smirked slightly "Good to see that you're in low enough spirits to have an insult contest I usually can't get one from you, and Duo tries too hard. His remarks are, how shall we say, lacking in something."

"I see you miss them as much as I miss Trowa." The blond sighed, pushing a stray bang out of his face.

Wufei grimaced "Of course. But that's why we must distract each other, correct?" noticing the look on his friends face, he scowled "Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter, Winner! That's Duo's job…"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Trowa's had an effect on me."

"Trowa?"

"Hell yeah. That man has one perverted brain in his head."

"I never would have guessed." The dark haired man muttered dryly, frowning.

"Yep. In fact, he told me this great joke the other day. An otter, a walrus, and a porcupine walk into a bar, and the bartender says…"

* * *

"I cannot believe she tricked us." Duo snarled as he followed Trowa into the silent mansion.

"Well, we did ask her to help us trick Quatre." Trowa sighed, flipping on the lights in the main entrance hall.

"Yes, but did she have to turn around and trick us?" Heero muttered, pulling off his gloves and hat "Wufei actually thought we were leaving!"

"Our whole point was to make it realistic, right? Quatre doesn't suspect a thing…" he sighed, pushing away his guilt "I'm just glad Wufei kept his promise and took Quatre out to dinner. We still don't have long to set up though…"

Duo scowled, brushing the snow off Heero's back "This better be worth it Trowa…I do not want to be here if something goes wrong and Quatre ends up more pissed then he will be to begin with."

"Stop worrying! I'll take care of everything…I just need you and Heero to go get the fox." Trowa snapped from the other room "All our friends are just waiting for a call before heading over, and I know a caterer that owes me big. He'll supply the food."

"Well, that's great Trowa, really great." Duo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "And what about the blizzard going on outside? Does old man winter owe you a favor too? Or are you depending on Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer to help you out?"

Trowa scowled "All the guest are former gundam pilots, or can get rides from former gundam pilots. The way I see it, there is no problem."

Duo threw up his hand in an exaggerated sign defeat as he stalked towards the door "Fine. But if you ruin Christmas, I'm going to be really pissed."

* * *

Part 6, everybody! Okay, I know what your all thinking; I finished Masks, so I should have more time to work on this. Well, you're wrong! But don't you fret, it doesn't look like it's going to be nearly as long as I first thought, and it should be done within the next month. I make no promises though! 


	7. Evil Trowa part 1

Evil Trowa, Part 1

Quatre trudged up the sidewalk towards his home, listening to the snow crunch under his and Wufei's boots. It was cold. Way too cold. Snow was one of Earth's beauties, but one of its major drawbacks too. It always looked better when he was looking at it through a window…

He sighed and shook his head, realizing that Wufei had been talking for quite some time.

"What?"

The other man rolled his eyes "I said, 'would you mind if I stay at your house tonight?' I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment, what with it being Christmas and all."

Quatre smiled and nodded "Sure. Not a problem. I do wish the others were here, but Relena and Dorothy said they would stop by tomorrow, and Zech and Noin said they would try. So we can still have a nice Christmas."

Wufei smirked "Yes, but when Duo comes back all hell is going to break loose. He is going to spend hours ranting about how he missed Christmas." He looked thoughtful for a second, and then smirked again "Maybe I should set him on Une."

Quatre smirked "Only if you let me tape it. That would be fun blackmail to have…"

"Who would you use it against? Duo or Une?"

"Yes." The two men glanced at each other and snickered, but the smiles disappeared from their faces the second theyopened the door.

* * *

Trowa glanced at Duo and smiled slightly. They could hear the two men walking up the driveway, and everyone tensed, waiting for the big moment.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Quatre and Wufei jumped, then gaped at the mass of people scattered around the main hall of the Winner mansion. Une, Zech, Dorothy, Relena, Noin, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Duo, Howard, even a few of the doctors…

Quatre stood gazing around the room, stunned. Everything was beautiful, it was Christmas eve, Trowa was here….and he was royally pissed. The blonde man's eyes flashed as he walked towards his lover.

Trowa, who didn't seem to notice Quatre's expression, swept him up in a hug "Surprised, love?" he whispered into his ear, smiling.

"Oh, yes. Are you?" and with that Quatre punched Trowa in the nose. Everyone stared, shocked, then burst out laughing as Quatre started to speak. "NEVER do that again Trowa! I was so worried about you!" he grabbed the stunned man and kissed him passionately, before punching him again, slightly less forcefully this time.

Trowa gaped, then blushed and ducked his head "Understood, my liege." He said with a small smirk.

Quatre rolled his eyes then pulled Trowa into another kiss that kept both of them occupied for quite a while.

Meanwhile, the party of the century had only just begun…

* * *

_hides _Don't kill me! I know, its really short, and I haven't posted in a while, but I'm doing bad in school, I have finals coming up, and one of my aunts is really sick. So cut me some slack, will ya?

The next part will include Relena singing, foxs, and rings. Lots and lots of rings. It will also be the last chapter, if my muses co-opperate, but I wouldn't count on that if I were you. R&R, please!


End file.
